


Advent Evening

by lynndyre



Category: The Great Mouse Detective (1986)
Genre: Art, Watson's Woes WAdvent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 12:53:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16854319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lynndyre/pseuds/lynndyre
Summary: A cosy moment of a December evening.





	Advent Evening

**Author's Note:**

> Crossposted from DW [here](https://watsons-woes.dreamwidth.org/1857837.html), for the 4th day of WW Advent!


End file.
